The Connection
by lilangel1
Summary: This is my first casualty fanfic so sorry if its not that good. There is a new nurse come to work in the ED at holby but how is she connected to both Sam and Tom. I do not own the characters apart from my OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Connection

This is my first casualty fanfic so sorry if its not that good. There is a new nurse come to work in the ED at holby but how is she connected to both Sam and Tom.

I do not own the characters apart from my OC.

That morning Hayley's alarm clock went of at 6am. Hayley snoozed her alarm and groaned not wanting to get up. But she knew she had to get up because it was her first day working in her new job as a nurse at ED in holby. Her alarm went of again and she snoozed finally rising at 6:15. She rose at 6:15 and went into the bathroom to have a quick freshen up shower before getting ready. Hayley Clarke is an average height for a women around 5foot 4, she has long brunette hair that comes down just below her shoulders with blond highlights in, which she made sure she was tied up before going downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat before leaving for work. She then grabbed an apple as she could never eat properly that early in the morning but new she had to have something before starting her new job. Hayley was so glad that her mum had offered to have her 8 year old daughter lucy the night before giving her one less stress to worry about before her first day at her new job.

Back at Tom's, both Sam and Tom were getting ready for work. They were both ready for work and just deciding whether to walk or drive to work. Neither could agree on this. After 5 minutes of discussing how they were going to get to work does Tom say if we are walking we need to leave quick so we are not late. Sam nodded at that and they both walked to work.

Hayley was just parking up her car when she saw two people hand in hand one of them she vaguely recognised and the other she no it can't be him not after all this time. Little did she know that these two people would be colleagues she would be working closely with.

Tom and Sam had gone in to get changed as soon as they arrived in the ED. Hayley had got out her car and walked towards the ED. Hayley walked into the ED and up to the reception and asked Louise where she would find Nurse Bateman. Louise Said "Who shall I say is asked." "Hayley Clarke new staff nurse starting today." She replied. "Ok take a seat over there and I will go and find her."

Louise went of in search of Tess but couldn't find her so brought over Charlie to see Hayley. Tess was running late due to morning sickness. "Hi I'm Charlie Fairhead, I hear that you are Hayley Clarke our new Staff nurse starting today." Charlie said taking her hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Charlie." Hayley replied taking Charlie's hand and then shaking it. Charlie then showed Haley around the department and introduced her to the staff. Charlie told Fletch that nurse Clarke would be working with him today in cubicles to show her the ropes of how this ED works. Fletch nodded.

Please Read and review. Let me know any improvements that can be made and feel free to give me Ideas. Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone for reading and reviewing, will take the comments aboard.

Just a reminder I don't own the characters apart from my OC.

Chapter 2

Tom's PVO

I had just been introduced to the new nurse. I couldn't believe it was her but it was I couldn't believe it after all this time. I just hope it won't cause any friction between me and Sam now our relationship is so good. Hayley has a curvier figure than the skinny figure than when I had first met over ten years but thought she still looks hot but I'm with Sam now. I lost touch with her about nine years ago and didn't know about her life in that time span weather she had a family any children. I was in a daze when Ash called me into resus. "Earth to Tom are you going to do any work today" Ash asked me. I came round from my thoughts and asked Ash what he wanted. He told me I was needed in Resus. I hope Ash didn't notice me staring at the new nurse as I don't want people to ask questions. I wished I could speak to her but knew I couldn't as Ash wanted me in Resus. Luckily Sam wasn't around and saw me stare at the new nurse god knows what she will think when she finds out our history. Lets hope that can stay a secret for now.

End Of PVO

Back in cubicle's Fletch and Hayley were discussing their patient Gemma that they had just seen. Gemma had been complaining of severe stomach pain and they had to rule appendicitis out. They decided to send Gemma for a scan and to do a blood test. Hayley asked fletch if she could do the blood test. Fletch nodded and said have you done it before. "Used to do blood tests all the time in my old job." Hayley replied. Fletch nodded as Hayley went to get the equipment she would need for the blood test. Hayley had everything she needed for the blood test and then went to Gemma and told her that she was going to do a blood test and gained her consent that she could. Fletch observed Hayley do a blood test and thought she had a good technique. Soon after Hayley had finished the blood did Big Mac come into take Gemma to her ultrasound scan. While Gemma was in her ultrasound scan Hayley and Fletch saw another patient. Gemma was soon back from her scan and a surgical Dr came to speak to her as it was appendicitis and she would have to go to surgery to have it removed.

Hayley and fletch had a very busy day in cubicles they had treated a patient with a broken arm and Hayley had plastered the arm. They had also treated a patient with a minor cut on their head where Hayley cleaned the wound and then steri-stripped it back together. Fletch was impressed with Hayley's work. Inbetween patients Fletch and Hayley were talking about their personal lives. They had both had a laugh with each other. When talking about their personal lives Fletch left out that he was having an affair with their boss Tess and had got her up the duff.

Before Hayley knew it, it was the end of her shift and fletch had asked her if she wanted to go to the pub.

Hayley's PVO

I can't believe my first day at my new job has already finished. I have a had a busy successful day. I have had such a laugh with Fletch while I have been working with him today. I can really see me enjoying this job and getting on with everyone here. The only downside is he works here I can't believe Tom works here after all this time, why now do I have to see him now. Fletch asked me to go to the pub with everyone after work and have welcome drinks with the staff. But I just don't know as I want to see Lucy my daughter but also want to get to know the staff at the ED. I'm confused with what to do so I ring my mum and speak to her. My mum tells me to go out and enjoy myself and get to know my new colleagues. I tell her I will and I speak to Lucy and ask her about her day at school and tell her I am going out with people from work and I will be home later. I then go and meet Fletch, Jamie, Robin and a few others before heading to the pub. I walk into the pub and see the woman that I vaguely recognised talking to Tom, Dr Hanna and some paramedics that I met earlier. I recognise her facial features but can't quite put my finger on where I know her from.

End of PVO.

I hope people have enjoyed the 2nd chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing this fan Fic.

Chapter 3

As they arrived at the bar Charlie said he was getting the round of drinks in to welcome Hayley to the department. Fletch ordered his usual which was a bear. Charlie asked Hayley what she wanted and she chose a vodka and lemonade.

Sam PVO.

Fletch, Charlie and a few others from work walked in the bar. There was someone who walked in with them who looked vaguely familiar to me. I couldn't pick my finger on it. I decided to go and up and get me and Tom another drink to try and find out some information on this person. I went up to the bar and went to order my and Tom's drink but to my luck Charlie was buying a round in and insisted on buying mine and Tom's drink, who was I to argue. As I told Charlie that me and Tom were getting our usual. I decided to get some more information on the women who walked in with them. I decided to say hi to her and introduce myself as Sam a Dr at the Holby ED. She told me her name was Hayley and that she was the new nurse working at the Holby ED. As she told me her name I tried to wrack my brain and think of a Hayley that I knew from somewhere but I still couldn't put my finger on it. This is really frustrating as I swear I know her from somewhere but just don't know where. I don't want to say anything and make myself look stupid.

End of PVO.

Tom was chatting with Dixie, Jeff and Zoe. He looked over at the bar every now and then. Tom noticed Sam and Hayley talking this made him nervous that his current girlfriend was talking to his ex.

Hayley's PVO

While Charlie was ordering the drinks the women came over that I recognised earlier. I recognised her even more than earlier. She introduced herself as Sam and I tried to work out where I knew her from. I thought back to when I was at school and was very close with a Samantha that liked to be called Sammy but maybe as she has grown older she likes to be called Sam instead of Sammy. Could it really be her, my best friend from the school? If it was her I couldn't believe we used to be so close we both went to separate colleges and kept in touch for a while but things got in the way and we just went our separate own ways but it would be amazing if it was her. But I just had to find out if it was definitely her but how would I do that. We drank the drinks by the bar. The more I looked at Sam, the more I thought it was her. Just as Sam was about to walk back to the table with two drinks when I said Sammy is that you. She looked at me shocked as to how I knew that name.

End of PVO.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and let me know any improvements that can be made and any ideas people have


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

Just to remind everyone I do not own the Characters except for my OC

Chapter 4

Sam's PVO.

I looked at Hayley blankly, it had been years since I have been called Sammy. I put the drinks back down on the bar as my hands were shaking slightly not that I had noticed. I thought back to when I was younger and people called Sammy and thought if I knew someone called Hayley and then it clicked. I said is that you hayles. Hayely nodded. I couldn't believe it, my best friend from High School had just got a job at the same hospital and department as me.

End Of PVO.

As soon as Sam said this that both girls screamed and hugged each other. Fletch and Charlie looked at them confused. "Do you two know each other" Fletch asked. However he got no response from the girls as they were busy screaming like a pair of teenagers. Fletch took this as a yes. Sam and Hayley soon broke up from their hug. "So what brings you here?" Sam said. "I'm the new nurse on the ED department." Hayley replied. Sam couldn't believe this "Hayles oh my god this means we are going to be working together as I'm a Dr in the ED department." Sam said excitedly. Sam couldn't believe her best friend from school was going to be working at the same hospital and department as her. Hayley and Sam stood at the bar having a catch up while Charlie said "shall I take this to Tom then" picking up Tom's drink. Everyone walked over to the table leaving Sam and Hayley to chat to each other.

Tom's PVO

I was busy chatting to everyone at the table when Charlie brought my drink over. I wondered where Sam had got to. That was when I looked over to the bar and saw Sam laughing away while talking to Hayley. I watched them interact for a bit and it looked like they had known each other for ages and not just met. I smiled to myself thinking that both my current girlfriend and my ex have clicked which made me smile to myself thinking it would be easier to tell Sam that Hayley was my ex than I originally thought. Especially after the way I reacted after working with Dylan but then that was different he was Sam's ex husband not just some ex. Fletch was saying something to me. "Tom you there, you can stop staring at Sam now" Fletch joked. I tried to hide my blush and came out of my daze and chatted with everyone. I couldn't tell anyone that I had been staring at my ex as well as Sam.

End of PVO.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story. Sorry it has taken so long to update.

Chapter 5

Hayley and Sam had both lost track of time. They were to busy chatting away and having a catch up. They both had a few more drinks and stayed by the bar. They were catching up on all the years they had missed.

Hayley's PVO.

I can't believe that after all these years I have walked into a Job where my best friend works. I tell her about my life and my daughter but I leave out the fact that lucy's father also works at this ED. I just tell her that me and lucy's father didn't work out and that he is not in our life anymore. Sam also tells me about her life. We are having such a laugh and nice time catching up, I almost forget why I came here is to meet the staff I am going to be working with. After a while I say to Sam shall we go and sit with everyone else. Sam nods but orders three more drinks first. She hands one to me and then carries the other two drinks to the table.

End Of PVO.

As they get back to the table Sam hands Tom a drink. Fletch cheekily say's "where's mine." Sam chooses to ignore fletches comment as her and Hayley sit down. Sam then introduces Hayley to Tom. Hayley told Sam that they already know each other from a previous hospital they work out but left out the fact they dated. Tom was pleased of this fact as he didn't want anything to ruin his relationship with Sam.

Tom's PVO

Sam introduced me to the new nurse Hayley. I was about to say that I met her today, when Hayley said that she worked with me in a previous hospital. I had to hold my breath for a minute in case she said that we had a relationship while we were working together but luckily she didn't. I looked over at Hayley and saw that she noticed I looked worried about her saying something about us going out and she gave me a look to say that she wouldn't say anything. This made me relax. Then I heard Fletch ask Hayley how she knew Sam. To this question my ears pricked up and I couldn't believe when I heard that Sam and Hayley went to school together and had been best friends with each other and had just somehow managed to loose touch with each other when they went to college. This shocked me that my ex girlfriend and my current girlfriend know each other from childhood. I didn't know how to react, I did my best to cover my look of horror. I hope no one noticed this, I think Hayley might have as we are the only one's that know the truth of our relationship. I just hope no one else noticed. I covered this up with wow you two must be pleased seeing each other after all this time and have some catching up to do.

End Of PVO.

Hope this chapter is ok. How will Hayley react when she finds out that Tom and Sam are dating. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the lack of updates I have been busy working. Here is the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading a reviewing.

Chapter 6

Hayley's PVO.

I had been busy chatting to Sam, Tom, Fletch and the rest of my colleagues and by now we were all a bit tipsy. I suddenly heard my phone go, so I got it out and I saw the time was 10:45. I thought to myself shit as I went to answer it. It was my mum so I went outside to answer it. The first thing my mum asked me was where I was. I appoligised saying I had got caught up talking to my new colleagues. I then asked my mum how Lucy was and she told me she had, had a slight headache that evening so had, had some painkillers and gone to bed. I couldn't believe I had been out having a good time while my daughter was at home feeling poorly. I asked my mum why she hadn't called me to tell me earlier. She told that she didn't want to ruin my evening and gave Lucy some painkillers and was going to call me if it got worse but she is now in bed asleep. I tell her that I will leave in a few minutes and come home. I then come of the phone and go back into the pub where another round of drinks has been brought and Sam tells me there is one for me on the table. I say thanks but say that I can't stay I have to go back home. Everyone looks disappointed but I explain that my mum is looking after my daughter and I never expected to stay out this late anyway. After saying goodbye to everyone, I made my way home worried about Lucy my whole journey. I arrived home fifteen minutes later and let myself in. Hayley found her mum in the lounge watching TV. I ask my mum how Lucy was and she told me she was sound asleep upstairs. I go and check on her and kiss her on the cheek gently as not to disturb her. I then go back downstairs to talk to my mum.

End of PVO.

I sit down on the sofa and look at mum who looks exhausted. Mum why don't you stay here tonight save you driving home you look exhausted. Tracey just nodded "Thanks darling how was your first day." She asked. "It was really good mum your never going to guess who works there." Hayley replied excitedly. "I don't know darling" Tracey replied. "Sammy from school even though she goes by Sam now." Hayley said excitedly. Tracey noticed that Hayley looked nervous. "That's really good Hayley but why you looking like that." "Mum he works there as well" Hayley said. "Who darling you're not making any sense." Tracey said. "Tom what am I meant to do and he is going out with Sam." Hayley whispered. Tracey was shocked "you mean Lucy's father." Sam nodded "Does he know." Tracey whispered. Sam shook her head. Tracey just hugged her. Hayley fell into her mum's embrace. After a while Hayley was feeling very sleepy and decided to go to bed. She checked on Lucy who was still fast asleep before going to bed. Tracey also headed to bed.

…...

Sam and Tom had headed home around midnight. They arrived home and while Tom was busy making them both a coffee Sam was busy talking about amazing it was to see her best friend from school after all these years. Tom was being awfully quite which Sam didn't notice as she was so bubbly and happy.

Tom's PVO

I know Sam is excited about seeing Hayley after all these years, but she is doing my head in. I am pleased about seeing Hayley after all these years but my emotions are all the over the place. I have had other relationships as well as both Sam and Hayley but them relationships are the only ones that ever got serious and I actually loved. How can I tell that to Sam that I went out with her best friend and we were quite serious at one point. Tom just couldn't break it to her. He also noticed Hayley looked fitter than when they were together. Which he was quite surprised about after hearing that she had a daughter that evening. However he had not asked about the father or the age of the child even though he was quite intrigued. He hoped Hayley was with a guy that treated her right. I hadn't realised I had been daydreaming until Sam called earth to Tom the kettle has boiled. I came out of my daydream and poured both the coffees. Once we had drunk our coffees I kissed Sam on the lips and she responded. I made the kiss more passionate. We kissed for a while before I led Sam up to the bedroom.

End of PVO.

I will leave to your imagination what happens in the bedroom. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review. Please let me know any ideas you have.


	7. Chapter 7

A bit of a longer chapter this time. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 7

It was 6:30 in the morning when Hayley's alarm clock went of. She groaned and snoozed her alarm clock. It went of ten minutes later, this time Hayley turned it of and got up and jumped in the shower. Once Hayley had finished her shower she got dried and dressed. The time was now just after seven when she went into wake Lucy up. Lucy groaned and turned back over when Hayley came and woke her up. "Baby have you still got a headache your grandma last night said you had one." Hayley asked. Lucy shook her head and stretched and then got up. Hayley left her to get dressed into her school uniform while she finished getting ready. Lucy came downstairs once she was dressed to come down to find breakfast on the table. They then both had breakfast. After they finished breakfast Hayley made sure that Lucy had everything for school while she sent Lucy up to brush her teeth. Hayley then finished of in the bathroom. They then got in the car for Hayley to take Lucy to school for breakfast club as she had to get to work.

Hayley drove to Lucy's school and dropped her of at the breakfast club. One of the workers Debbie at the breakfast club started asking Hayley loads of questions as this was the first day that Lucy was going to the breakfast club. Hayley looked at her watch look I'm really sorry but I really need to go otherwise I'm going to be late for work. Debbie nodded. Hayley then said bye to Lucy and told her to have a good day at school and whispered to her darling if your headache comes back or you don't feel well just go to the school nurse. Lucy nodded and hugged her mum bye before going over to her friends. Hayley got in the car and drove to work but got caught in lots of traffic not realising there had been a traffic accident ahead of her.

Back at work Tess noticed that Hayley hadn't turned up for her shift yet. She went to find Zoe to see if she had heard anything about Hayley being late. Zoe shook her head. This made Tess annoyed they were a nurse down. Tess tried ringing Hayley but no answer. She didn't realise she was driving to work so couldn't pick the phone up.

Hayley's PVO

Just great on the day the day I'm running late there is a massive traffic jam. I looked at my clock and noticed I had been stuck in this traffic jam for over ten minutes. I thought shit to myself as if it wasn't for the traffic I would be there already. I decide this is going to take ages in the car so I decide to turn the car around and park down a side street as I now think it will be quicker walking there. I park my car and lock it up. I then start the walk to the hospital. While I was walking to the hospital I hear sirens, I think nothing of as I am really close by to the Hospital. It was only when I had walked for just under ten minutes that I noticed ambulances, fire engines parked up on the road. So I go and decide if they need my help. As I'm walking I see there has been a massive RTC. I gasp think to myself oh these poor people I can't believe how selfish I was moaning about the traffic when all these people here are hurt. I go to walk through to where the paramedics seem to be but a policeman stops and says "you can't go through there." So I get my Hospital ID out and they let me through. I see Dixie and go over to her and tell that I got caught up in the traffic jam so was walking to work and saw the crash and was here to offer my help. Dixie nodded and told me to go over to the silver car to see what injuries they had.

End of PVO.

Hayley went over to the silver car where she found a woman in the car with two children. Hayley tried to open the door but it was jammed. She had a look in and could see the young girl getting very distressed at her mum not answering her realising she was unconscious. Hayley tried to calm this child down but she found if very hard with the car doors jammed and no windows open. Hayley called over a the fire service to ask them how long it would be to get access to the car as there was two very scared children in there. They said they were working on another car and would be over soon. So quick thinking she found something to break the window of the passenger seat where no one was sitting. "My name is Hayley what is your name." Hayley asked the little girl. "Amy and mummy won't wake up" She cried. "Amy does it hurt anywhere" Hayley asked. "My shoulder" Amy whimpered. Hayley had managed to open the door and got in the car she assessed the injuries of the woman in the car. She noticed the woman had her foot stuck. She also assessed the injuries of the young boy in the car who looked older than Amy. "Amy can you be a brave girl for me while I treat your mum and brother." Amy nodded while Hayley checked for a pulse on the woman in the car. She could feel the pulse was very weak. Hayley shouted "Dixie we need some oxygen here and some pain relief." Dixie brought over the oxygen and asked Sam what the injuries were like. Dixie said the woman in the car was barely conscious she then placed some oxygen over her. Hayley Adam has just been sick. Hayley looked over and climbed into the back of the car carefully leaving Dixie to treat the woman in the front. Hayley was checking Adam over and could here Dixie shouting to a paramedic that we need to get these three people out of the car urgently.

Back at the ED Tess was now getting really annoyed at Hayley for being late but she was worried about her. So she decided to ring her and the phone rang and then went to voicemail. "Hi Hayley, Its Tess just phoning you to see if everything is ok just you were meant to be in work over an hour ago, if something is wrong and you can't come to work today that is ok but just ring back to let me if you can't.

Please read and review. Not going to do it quite yet but can people please give me ideas on how they want Tom to find out Lucy is his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I have not updated this fan fic in awhile but I have been working on my other two stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Chapter 8

After about another fifteen minutes the fire service eventually came over and started to cut the car open. Finally thought Hayley, we got Adam and Amy first out first. Amy was crying for her mum. Hayley pulled Amy into a hug and told her lets get you and Adam to hospital and checked over and your mum will meet you there. Amy nodded very scared. Hayley asked Dixie if she would be alright if she went to the hospital with Adam and Amy. Dixie told me that of course it was alright as both Amy and Adam trusted me. Hayley nodded and told Adam and Amy to give their mum a kiss before leading them to an ambulance. Dixie was working with the fire men to get the mum out of the car. This was a bit more tricky as the ladies foot was stuck in the car.

Hayley got in the back of an ambulance with Amy and Adam. Hayley laid Adam down on the bed and examined him. Hayley told Amy to sit in the chair and did her seat belt up. Norman then got in the front of the ambulance and drove to Holby ED.

Hayley asked Amy if it hurt anywhere. Amy pointed to her shoulder. Hayley looked at it and could see a bruise forming. Hayley gave Amy some calpol to see if that would help with the pain. Hayley then turned attention to Adam who looked very pale. She examined him and told Norman to put up a step on it and get to the ED quickly. Hayley remained calm so she wouldn't worry Amy. Just as they approached they were approaching Holby ED Adam was sick again. Hayley comforted him she was worried about him having a head injury as he had been complaining that his head was hurting him.

They soon pulled into the Holby Hospital car park. Norman parked the Ambulance up. He then quickly got out of the front of the ambulance and went round and opened the back doors of the ambulance. Hayley and Norman wheeled Adam into the ED. Amy was walking next to Hayley. Zoe saw them coming in and went over to see what had happened. "I see you have finally arrived Hayley." Zoe says. "Sorry Zoe I got caught up in the traffic from the RTC and then went to help and didn't get a chance to phone." Hayley replied. Zoe nodded and told her to get changed. Hayley informed Zoe I'm not going to leave Amy and Adam just yet as there mum was still in the car at the seen. We take Adam and Amy through to a free cubicle which was cubicle 3. They transferred Adam to the bed. Zoe then goes to fetch Tom telling him we have a Paeds case. Tom comes to the cubicle and Hayley and Norman gave Tom handover. Norman then went of to bring in more patients from the RTC. Zoe had gone of to inform Tess that Hayley was now at work and not to be to hard on her as she was helping at the massive RTC. Tess said thanks and went of to find Hayley.

Tom assessed Adam first. He could see there was an injury where the seat belt had been. He then pressed lightly on Adam's head and asked him if it hurt. Adam nodded at every press, he screamed in pain when Tom touched the right side of his forehead. Tom asked Hayley to organise a CT scan for him and to organise bloods. Hayley nodded just as she went to go of to get changed and the scan sorted Amy grabbed her hand "don't leave me." Amy quivered. Hayley held her hand and told her it would be ok.

Tom assessed Amy's injuries. Luckily Amy only looked to have whiplash but Tom decided to get a scan just incase any internal injuries they couldn't see. Amy was crying for her mum. Hayley comforted the young girl and told her that she would be able to see her mum soon. Tess came in at this point. Hayley I'm not angry for you not turning up in time but if that happens again can you ring through to let us know. Sorry Tess I had my hands a bit full. Tess nods and then goes to fetch Robyn. Tess introduces Robyn to Amy and Adam. Hayley informs Amy she will be back soon, she just needs to get changed into her uniform. Amy nods sadly

Robyn calmly talks and comforts Amy and Adam while Tom goes to organise the scans for his patients. Tom also goes to find out if the mum is out of the car. Zoe shakes her head afraid not. Zoe asks about Amy and Adam, where Tom informs her that he has ordered a CT scan for Adam as he is complaining of head pain. He tells Zoe that Amy appears ok apart from whiplash but he wants her to have a scan to rule out any internal injuries. Zoe agrees with him and tells him to call her if he needs a hand. Tom nods and goes of to chase up about the scans.

Dave is waiting in line to speak to the receptionist. He is getting quite annoyed that no one is telling anything about his wife or children. He spots Tom so goes over to him. I need to speak to someone about my kids and wife Dave informs. Tom tells him to wait in line and speak with the receptionist. But I was informed that my wife and two children were involved in an accident and I would like to see them now. Tom nods Ok sir calm down what is the name of you our wife and children. My wife's name is Helen and my two children are Amy and Adam. Tom nods I will take you to Amy and Adam I am the Dr that has been treating them.

Hayley got changed quickly and went straight back to Amy and Adam. Hayley thanked Robyn for looking after Amy and Adam while she was gone. Robyn nods and says bye to Adam and Amy. Tom then walks in with Dave. "Daddy" Amy says jumping up at Dave. Dave picks her up and hugs her. Tom explains to Dave about the findings. Big Mac came to tell them that they are ready for Adam at CT. Hayley nodded and helped Big Mac wheel Adam's bed to where he would be going for the CT scan. Dave kissed his son before he was taken for his CT scan. Dave then asked Tom if there was any news on his wife. Tom said he would go and find out.

Dixie and Jeff brought Helen through and took her straight to resus. Zoe called Sam to help her. They transferred Helen on to a trolley in resus. Dixie whispered to Zoe that she was the mum of the two children that Norman and Hayley brought in earlier.

Even though Helen was in a lot of pain she was refusing any treatment till she knew if her children were ok. Zoe informed Helen that they need to take a look at her injuries and a nurse will find out about her children. Helen nods reluctantly. Zoe asks everyone to roll Helen on her could so she could do a primary survey. Sam and Tess nod at Zoe's command and Zoe calls fletch over to help the turn Helen over. Fletch was supporting Helen's head, while Tess was supporting the legs and feet and Sam was supporting her waist and shoulder. On the count of three I want you all to turn her Fletch informed everyone. Fletch said one, two, three everyone turned Helen leaving Zoe to examine her back and neck. Zoe could see a bruise forming on Helen's back. Zoe lightly pressed from Helen's neck and told Helen to tell her if she was in any pain. Helen flinched when Zoe pressed her neck. Once Zoe had finished examining Helen she told everyone to carefully roll Helen back on and leave the neck brace on for now. They all did this. Zoe then checked the reflexes on Helen's legs and feet. Zoe asked Tess to sort out a CT scan and asked Fletch to find out about how Helen's two children. Fletch nodded what are there names he asked Helen. Amy and Adam Helen muttered. Luckily fletch heard what Helen had said. Fletch goes up to reception and asks noel what cubicle Amy and Adam are in. Noel informs fletch they are in cubicle 3. Fletch thanks noel for this information. He makes his way to cubicle 3 to find a little girl cuddled up in his arms. Is this Amy fletch asks him. Dave nods "Is there any news on my wife Helen." Dave asks fletch.

This is a long chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the tips waterlooroadfan2012 I will take them on board and do my best to improve that.

Chapter 9

Fletch informs that Dave that Helen has recently been brought in the ED department and is currently in resus where her injuries are being assessed. Dave nods and asks how severe the injuries are. Fletch says he doesn't know yet and then tells Dave that Helen was asking after the children. Amy nudges Dave "daddy want to see mummy". Dave comforts his daughter "you can see her soon." Amy nods and snuggles into her dad. Just then Hayley and Big Mac wheel Adam's bed back into the cubicle. Dave asks Hayley if she has the scan results. Hayley informs him that Dr Kent will be along soon to give him the scan results. Dave nods "Nurse are you able to keep an eye on my children while I go and see my wife. Of course I can sir I hope your wife is ok I was at the accident and helped rescue your son and daughter. Dave thanks Hayley then Fletch showed Dave through to resus where his wife was. Dave was shocked by his wife's injuries and gently took her hand and squeezed it to let him know he was there. "How are Amy and Adam" Helen mumbled. "Darling they are ok thank god, they both got whiplash and Adam hit his head and has just had a CT scan we are just waiting for the results." Dave explained. Helen sighed in relief. Zoe then explained that she had to take Helen up for a scan. Dave nodded and kissed Helen on the forehead. Dave then went back to his kids and thanked Hayley for looking after them for him.

Hayley then left Dave with Amy and Adam and went to find Tom to see if he had the results of Adam's CT scan. Hayley found Tom with Sam going over a scan. "Tom is that Adam's CT scan there." "Yea it is just confirming my findings with Sam." "Is it bad news Hayley asks? Tom shows Hayley the CT scan and points to the small bleed on the brain. Hayley gasps and then tells tom that she would like to be their when he breaks it to the family. Tom nods and asks Sam to phone theatres for him while he goes and tells the Dad about the bleed. Sam phones theatre and is told there is not a slot for another hour. Sam tells them how it is an emergency it is a little boy with a bleed in the head. Theatres inform Sam they will try and fit him in theatre three as the next patient.

Meanwhile Tom and Hayley go into Adam's cubicle. "We have your son's results here." Tom said. Dave nodded "Is it is serious Dr Kent and any idea how my wife is" Dave asks. "I'm afraid we don't have any news on your wife, but once I am finished here I can go and find out for you." Tom says. Dave nods. "I'm afraid sir that on your son's CT scan shows a small bleed on Adam's brain." Tom carries on. "Is that serious, what is going to happen about. Dave asks really concerned about his wife. "It can be quite serious Adam is going to need surgery to stop the bleed my colleague is arranging that now for Adam." Tom explained. Dave nodded sadly and cuddled Adam tight. Tom then explained the benefits of the surgery and also informing Dave of the risks of the surgery. Tom made sure that Dave understood all the benefits and risks before getting Dave to sign the consent form. Tom then left Dave to digest the news, to find out how his wife Helen was doing and to find Sam to say what theatres had told her. Hayley did both Adams and Amy's observations. Amy's observations were fine. Adam's heart rate was raised slightly but that was to be expected.

Sam told Tom that theatres would be ready for Adam shortly. Tom thanked Sam for phoning theatres. Tom then went to find Zoe to see how Helen was getting on. Zoe informed Tom that Helen had a broken leg from where it got crushed. She also informed him that Helen could have some sort of Neck injury but they are not quite sure yet. Tom nods sadly. Zoe then asks how Helen's children are. Tom informs her that Amy has just got whiplash but her son Adam has a small bleed on the brain and will be shortly going to surgery. Zoe nods sadly "do you want me to inform Helen's husband of her condition." Tom nods "If you don't mind that would be great, they are in cubicle 3."

Zoe walked of to cubicle 3. Zoe explained to Dave about Helen's condition. Dave nodded sadly after Zoe explained to him about his wife's condition. Dave was stuck in a catch 22 situation he wanted to see his wife but he also wanted to stay with his two children. He could see how nervous Adam was about going up for surgery. Hayley felt bad for Dave and said she would watch Adam and Amy while he went to see Helen. Dave smiled and thanked Hayley and went to see his wife. When he went into resus he took his wife's hand straight away "How are you feeling darling." "How are the children" Helen asked straight away. Dave thought typical Helen caring about the kids more than herself he knew he couldn't lie to his wife. "Amy is absolutely fine apart from a bit of whiplash darling, but Adam wasn't so lucky." Dave took a deep breath before carrying on. "I'm afraid Adam has had a CT scan which shows that he has a small bleed in his brain, but the Dr's have assured me that with surgery this will be fixed, he will just need to be admitted afterwards." Dave said. "Poor boy he must be so scared, I wish I could give him a cuddle." Helen replied. "Helen just concentrate on getting yourself get better and let me worry about the kids for once."

Just at that moment Tom came into resus "Dave sorry to rush you but they are ready for Adam in theatre." Dave quickly gave Helen a kiss before leaving. "Give Adam a kiss from me" Helen said. Dave nodded before leaving with Tom to go back to Adam's cubicle. When they got there Big Mac was there ready to take Adam up to theatre. Dave held his sons hands as they made there way up to theatre. Hayley kept Amy occupied until Dave got back down from theatres where he would stay until Adam was asleep.

Dave came back down to ED and thanked Hayley for looking after Amy. Dave then went to see his wife. Amy was crying and Dave soothed her as best as she could. Helen was soon transferred to a ward after her leg was put in a temporary cast to allow for swelling. Adam was being transferred to the children's ward straight from surgery.

The rest of the day went quick for Hayley. She only dealt with a few minors. Fletch had come to congratulate Hayley after hearing from Dixie what a hero she had been in the RTC that morning. At the end of the shift Hayley was relieved and went to get changed into her normal clothes. Hayley wasn't sure how she was going to get to her car until Dixie walked passed her "Thanks for this morning would like a lift back to your car." "Thanks that would be great if you don't mind." Hayley replied. "Of course not" Dixie replied. Hayley got in Dixie's car as she drove me to where I left it this morning. "Thanks Dixie." Hayley said as they reached her car. Hayley got out Dixie's car and got into her own car. Hayley then drove to her mum's to pick Lucy up before driving home. Hayley made Lucy and herself dinner before sitting down with Lucy to relax and watch a bit of TV before putting Lucy to bed.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Next chapter Hayley and Sam go shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was now Sunday and both Hayley and Sam had the day of. They had arranged a shopping trip. It was a girly day out. Hayley was pleased that Sam had agreed that her daughter and a friend of hers could join them for their girly catch up day. They had arranged to meet at midday so they could go round a few shops and then have lunch and carry on shopping.

Lucy's friend Amy was dropped of at Hayley's house at around half 10 so that Lucy and Amy could play for a bit before they had to leave for the shopping trip. While they were happily playing in Lucy's room, it left Hayley to get on with some house chores before leaving. Hayley was excited that her and Sam could have some time to catch up just them even though Lucy and Amy were going to be there.

Sam was having a relaxing morning before meeting Hayley. She was excited about having her catch up with Hayley. However she had been instructed by Tom not to spend too much money to which she laughed at. She still couldn't get it round her head that Hayley was a mum to a ten year old. God that made her feel so old saying that her friend has a ten year old. This then makes Sam start to think if she and Tom will settle down and start a family. Sam was so lost in her own thoughts and lost track of time. Soon she realised it was 11 and she was leaving in half hour. She went upstairs to finish her makeup and do her hair.

Soon it was half 11 and Hayley told Lucy and Amy to put their shoes and jackets on. They then got into the car and Hayley drove the short drive to the shopping centre. When they arrived Hayley parked her car before they all got out the car. Hayley locked the car before they all walked towards the shopping centre and waited outside boots where they were meeting Sam. They only had to wait a couple of minutes till Sam arrived. Hayley and Sam said Hello to each other and hugged each other. "So what one of these lovely girls is your daughter." Sam asked. Sam put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "This is Lucy my daughter, Lucy this is Sam one of my colleagues from work but she is also one of my best friends from school." Sam said. "Hi Sam, wow you to new each other at school." Lucy said shocked. Sam nodded "We were best friends at school and didn't see each other for years and then suddenly end up working together." Sam replied. Sam put her hand out to shake Lucy, she would have hugged the girl but to she didn't know what Lucy would have made of a hug from someone she just met. Lucy shook Sam's hand "This is my friend Amy." Lucy said signalling to Amy. Amy and Sam said hello to each other.

Once everyone had said there hellos to each other. "Where do you want to go shopping first?" Hayley asked. "New look." Lucy replied. They then walked to new look. "Mum can we look at the children's clothes while you look at adult clothes." Lucy asked. Hayley had a think she nodded "Just stay together you to." Hayley then walked the girls over to the children's section before her and Sam went to look at the adult clothes. Sam found a nice top in new look that she went and tried on and asked Hayley's advice what she thought of it. Hayley then went to the children's section to see if Lucy or Amy had seen anything. As soon as Lucy saw me she dragged me and showed me some tops she had seen. Lucy showed me three tops one I thought was a bit old for her. "You can try these two on and see if they fit." Hayley said flicking through for Lucy's size. Hayley then asked "Amy have you seen anything you would like to try on." Amy nodded and pointed to the jumper she liked. Hayley nodded and picked up to different sizes for Amy to try on. Amy's mum had given Hayley £25 for Amy to spend that day but had told Hayley that if Amy was to spend more she would sort the money out with her later that day. They went and tried the clothes on. Hayley had a look at the tops when the girls had them down. Hayley liked the tops on the girls and told them they would get them. Lucy and Amy put their own clothes on. Hayley also told Sam that top looked gorgeous on her. Hayley then went and paid for the girls top. Sam paid for her top.

After they paid for the clothes they went into a few more shops before stopping for lunch. Sam and Hayley had decided to go to a café for lunch. Hayley checked the menu that there was something for Lucy and Amy in there. Once she saw that there was they went in and sat at a table. They looked at the menu. Lucy and Amy looked at the children's menu. "Mum can have a burger and chips." Lucy asked. Hayley nodded. "Amy have you decided what you want yet." Hayley asked. "mmmmmmmm, chicken nuggets and chips please." Amy asked. "Of course you can." Hayley replied. Once Hayley had sorted Lucy and Amy out she had a proper look at the menu. They ordered there food and chatted while they were waiting for their food.

While they were chatting Sam noticed that Lucy had similar features to Tom. She noticed that Lucy had the same colour eyes as Tom, and their noses were similar. She also noticed that Lucy had the same laugh and grin as Tom. She thought to herself is Lucy Tom's daughter but then she thought she must be being silly as Lots of people must have hazel colour eyes and that shape nose. Sam put it to the back of her head for now and enjoy the rest of the shopping trip.

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


End file.
